


day i // in a family way

by zfic



Series: kristanna smut week 2020// [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: BABY FEVER HELP, F/M, Name choosing, bitta banta, honestly not that smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zfic/pseuds/zfic
Summary: a pregnant anna deals with insomnia, a tired kristoff deals with an insomniac anna
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: kristanna smut week 2020// [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	day i // in a family way

“Garrick Frederick Johannssen Arendelle.” Anna declares, “The third.” As she tacks that last part to her sentence, biscuit crumbs fly from her mouth and land atop her chest and the swell of her stomach.

“Okay, if you’re good with the kid getting his ass kicked for the rest of his life.”

She throws a wadded up napkin at him.

They’re sitting in the grand dining room, the late night swallows the light from the single candle set beside Anna, who is more sitting _on_ the dining room table rather than at it - like an amused Kristoff was.

Anna stuffed her mouth with another biscuit, frowning at him, “You’re a cow.”

“I don’t think-”

“A cow!”

Kristoff laughed and pressed his forehead into her bare knee. It was late. Or early. His sleep-addled brain didn’t quite know what to call three AM pregnancy cravings yet. He’d figure it out eventually but he hopes he and Anna would be fast, _fast_ , asleep by then.

But Anna was not, or at least did not _seem_ , sleepy at all.

She seemed excited, and hungry and, yes, her eyes were a little tired, dangerously _alluring._ Nobody was awake, of course they wouldn’t be, so Anna was free to roam the castle halls in her slip of a nightgown, graduating from her normal cotton ones to keep cool from the intense hot flashes she had been getting recently.

He kissed her knee.

And when she paused her munching to sigh, he figured he could at least have _some_ fun himself.

In truth, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it either, her swell of stomach filled him with such copious amounts of ridiculous male pride, he could hardly contain himself when he was around her.

It was _his_ child. _Their_ child. Growing into new life. For all three of them.

He scooted forward an inch or two, whatever small distance it was to get closer to her, and took an ankle in each hand. Anna’s eyebrows raised and she took another small bite of her biscuit. It was teasing, a taste of something sweet with an expectation of something sweeter.

Kristoff placed a foot on each arm of his chair, bare shoulders pushing between her knees.

No underwear. Interesting.

He gave her a darkened little grin and had a midnight snack of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> v short but its cute writing them talking


End file.
